


Cold connection-Muffy

by AnDimAcK_cRaCk



Series: Andi Mack ship Oneshots [8]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Buffy Driscoll - Freeform, F/M, First Meetings, Heterosexuality, Marty from the Party, Muffy - Freeform, Muffy is hetero excellence, Rain, connection, november - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDimAcK_cRaCk/pseuds/AnDimAcK_cRaCk
Summary: Muffy meeting for the first time in the rain just a cute lil oneshot :))
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Series: Andi Mack ship Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449628
Kudos: 7





	Cold connection-Muffy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;)

The impact was jarring. unexpected. painful

not at all how it is in movies it was awkward. Gritty. Raw. My textbooks had checked her herd into her stomach bruises itching to arise no doubt. Her hot chocolate making it's way onto my cream coloured sweater I was scalding at it with my hand. Both our umbrellas had been knocked into a dirty puddle the sheets of rain unforgiving. Despite the bone-chilling weather, ruined clothing and bodily injury's. We couldn't escape the buzzing intensity of a connection. Her gaze was locked on my dampening hair. I was locked on her widening fiery brown eyes. On how many tints of brown I could find.

"Watch where you're..."

Her eyes met mine I watched them soften we weren't that far apart my breathe got caught in my throat but I still managed to muster out something

"M-my bad" 

I gazed upon the water droplets on her curly bouncy hair it made her look even more fierce I found it attractive. Once again our eyes met. She snapped us both back to reality. by hastily picking up her things 

"S-sorry" she rasps hustling past me.

I stood alone looking back at her disappear into the crowd of people that we're coming out upon the end of their classes. I turned to notice the dark coloured umbrella next to mine puddling with rain water. Despite the coldness settling on my chest a ray of warmth spread through easing dissapointed curiosity. Or maybe it's the scalding hot chocolate stain on my sweater I pondered silently reaching for both umbrellas. I wondered down to a local coffee shop to get dry and a little warmer and then funny enough bu tnot surprising I saw the same girl walk out the bathroom. She noticed me and quickly headed for the exit I stopped her in front of the door I knew if I didn't I might never see her again.

"Hey wait" She looked up at me shyly 

"Y-yes?"

"Are you okay you didn't let me apologise for also walking into you" She smiled 

"I'm fine thank you I'm Buffy" 

"Marty" We shook hands hers was warm and soft it fit perfectly in mine I blushed lightly

"C-can I buy you another drink I don't think the rain will let up for a while"

"Sure I'd love one"

I bought a coffee for myself and a second hot chocolate for her I also got us some cake to share we sat in front of the window watching the rain fall I finally broke the silence

"So tell me about you"

"My full name is Buffy Driscoll I'm in high school I live with my dad I'm an only child"

"You're mom?"

"Deployed overseas" She looked down sadly

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean up such a sore subject" I was silently beating myself up for making her upset

"It's okay I'm really proud of her I just miss her that all what about you?" 

"Well I'm Marty Sitt just you're average high school jock really" 

"Oh so this is some attempt to hook up with me is it or are we in some cheesy romantic comedy where I fall in love by the end of it" 

"W-what no" 

"Relax I'm joking" I laughed my shoulders loosening 

"Phew but don't you hate those unrealistic movies they always make the jock the bad guy" I ranted

"And they make the girl some hopeless romantic and the ending are way too cliche and predictable I hate it" 

"The worst I mean Jocks are not just heart breakers and idiots we have feelings" 

"The way a Jock always calls the girl 'Hot' so rude" 

"Right if you like her call her pretty beautiful she's a person not a cup of tea" 

Buffy was amazing not like all the other girls she had actual morals she was so down to earth I could talk to her forever

"You know I'm a bit of Jock myself"

"Oh yeah we love a sporty feminist what you play?"

"I play basketball I also run I used to be on the track team" 

"No way me too well I am on the track team I run a lot of long distance... Maybe we could go running together sometime?" 

"Sure I'd love too I'll give you my number" I gave her my phone and she put her contact in I smiled taking it back 

"I need to go my dad's probably wondering where I am." 

"Alright see ya" She turned to leave and I knew there was something I needed to say before she went 

"Hey Buffy" 

"Yeah?" 

"You're beautiful" she giggled lightly 

"Real smooth... Jock" she left and I knew one thing

It may of been cold but there was definitely a connection. 

**Author's Note:**

> heteros have right to I have lots of wonah ideas so buckle up bois gals and nb pals also I can't wait for December I have a Christmas fic I've been planning since October


End file.
